


The Burning Dragon Club

by purple_bookcover



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Lio Fotia, Other, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_bookcover/pseuds/purple_bookcover
Summary: Lio is the owner of The Burning Dragon, an underground club for Burnish. When vigilante Galo comes sniffing around, meaning to expose the club and its patrons, Lio has to step in to steer Galo off their scent.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Gueira/Meis
Comments: 21
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lio's fun with Meis is interrupted. The Burning Dragon Club has a visitor. A pesky visitor who doesn't know when to stop poking around in business that isn't his. Lio will have to deal with this "Galo" fellow...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a silly mob AU for the 1st anniversary of Promare! The smut is after the scene break (basically the last quarter of the chapter). Enjoy :)

“Boss.”

Lio ignored the voice, much preferring the tongue licking into their mouth. Meis straddled Lio’s hips, his hands in Lio’s hair as he writhed. When Lio ran a hand over the tight, slick leather covering Meis’ ass, they heard a murmur of pleasure that echoed down their throat. 

“Boss.” 

Lio sighed, easing Meis back. Meis remained sitting on them, nuzzling against Lio’s neck as they both looked to the intruder in the doorway. 

Gueira rolled his eyes. “Sorry to, uh, interrupt, I guess, but this is important.”

Lio didn’t bother responding. Only Meis and Gueira had access to this room and they knew not to come in unless it was truly worthy of Lio’s attention – or they’d been invited, not an infrequent occurrence. The boss’s private chambers were supposed to be the one place Lio could escape their constant obligations and it was furnished to achieve that, with a massive bed curtained with red gauze, plush carpets and large leather chairs like the one Lio sat in now with Meis. 

Lio kept a hand around Meis’ slim waist, idly tracing their gloved fingers along Meis’ skin as they regarded Gueira. “What is it?” Lio said. 

“He’s back,” Gueira said.

Lio scowled, hand pausing. They could feel Meis stiffen in their hold, stiffen in the “oh shit, danger” way rather than the fun way. 

Lio sighed through their nose. “Well, I suppose I ought to take care of that, then.” 

Meis trailed his fingers down the side of Lio’s face. “Do you have to?” 

Lio offered him a smile and a kiss that lingered longer than it ought. “I’m afraid so.” 

Meis pouted, but climbed out of Lio’s lap so they could stand. Lio had to straighten their pinstripe pants and black vest. They re-rolled the sleeves of their white button down, attempting to look cool and in control rather than flustered and horny. 

“Boss,” Gueira said, “what do you want us to do? Need backup?”

Lio faced his companions. Even Meis looked ready to stand protectively at Lio’s side, despite his disheveled state. “Why don’t you entertain each other? I can handle this.”

“Are you sure?” Gueira started, but Meis was already yanking him toward the bed.

Lio left, trying not to think too hard about their companions entangled in each other on their bed. Lio could join later, perhaps, if this little incident didn’t take too long. 

They paced down a long, narrow hall lit with pink lights. The hall turned sharply at the end, opening out into The Burning Dragon. 

More than one person noticed Lio’s arrival. They were not an infrequent presence within their own club, but even so, everyone was aware who “Boss” was and what they meant to this establishment and its patrons.

Lio got a few appreciative nods as they wove between the round, purple-clothed tables where people sat sipping whiskey and smoking. The warmth of their chosen vices filled the air alongside the jazz played on stage by a woman with a saxophone. 

Lio returned the surreptitious greetings they got as they wound through the club toward the bar. Many looked away even as they greeted Lio, as ashamed as they were appreciative. Lio swore they wouldn’t need to hold onto that shame much longer. They knew their patrons – that one, a mechanic; that one, a doctor; that one, a teacher. They knew why so many felt shame at being here in this underground club, knew that if their presence in an establishment for Burnish was ever revealed they’d lose everything. 

That was why Lio had to go greet the “guest” who had so rudely interrupted their playtime with Meis.

Lio found him at the bar, pretending to nurse a whiskey while his eyes roamed the club. He was a well-built guy with spiky blue hair. He couldn’t possibly hope to blend in here or anywhere else, yet he kept coming back, pretending he was inconspicuous among Lio’s regulars. 

Lio slid right up beside him, leaning against the bar. The bartender raised her eyebrow at Lio, but they shook their head (“no help needed. I’ve got this”) and she started mixing Lio’s usual drink. 

“Enjoying yourself?” Lio said. 

The man at the bar startled. Lio saw his eyes trail up and down their body, widening with a realization he tried to mask. 

“Yeah,” the man said. 

The bartender returned with a drink, a blue concoction in a tall glass with a thin stem. “Here ya go, Boss.”

“Thank you,” Lio said, offering a reassuring smile.

The bartender moved on. Lio sipped their drink before holding it up for a toast. “I’m Lio.”

“Galo.” Their glasses clinked. “You know, for a minute I thought your name might be ‘Boss,’ the way everyone around here talks about you.”

“Well,” Lio said, “they ought. It’s my club.” 

“O-oh,” Galo said. “Nice place.” He sipped his whiskey to, Lio suspected, hide a rush of anxiety. 

Lio couldn’t resist playing with the dolt a bit longer. He was clearly far out of his depth. “What brings you to my establishment?” 

“Oh, I, uh, I just needed a drink. You know. Long day and all.”

“That are lots of places to get a drink.”

“But this is the best one.”

“Oh?” Lio said. They examined their blue cocktail. “My staff is very good, that’s true, but hardly worth the trouble on their own. Most of my regulars have … some other reason for their visits.”

“Oh, uh, well, not me,” Galo said. “Just thirsty.” He raised his drink as though in testament.

Lio leaned closer, perching their chin on their gloved hand. “Hm, how unusual.”

Galo’s eyelids fluttered. A tinge of color touched his cheeks. Lio struggled to keep from smiling. What a simple creature this one was. 

“Is it?” Galo said. His voice had dipped and gone breathy. 

“Yes,” Lio said. “People come to me for all kinds of reasons, you see, but most do have _reasons_. I help people. I give them a place to go. I hide their...” They flicked their eyes down and back up. “Their secrets.

“But you, you claim you have no reasons, no secrets, no needs. So, I find myself wondering just what you’re doing in my establishment.”

Lio reached for Galo’s tie, running a finger lightly under it. Even this made Galo visibly shiver. 

Galo swallowed, dislodging Lio’s hand by reaching into the pocket of his jacket. He took out a pack of cigarettes and set one in his lips with trembling fingers. “You want one?” he said.

“No,” Lio said, “but let me assist you.” They held up a single finger and summoned the barest trickle of the fire constantly burning within them. A blue and pink flame danced to life. 

Galo leaned back before he was able to catch himself. Lio heard him clear his throat before he plucked the cigarette from his lips and held it toward the fire Lio had produced. He was trembling so hard he nearly missed his own mouth when he tried to replace the cigarette. 

This time, Lio let the smirk come, let it twist their lips. They extinguished the little flame on their finger. “Enjoy your stay,” Lio said. “I’ve other business to attend to.”

“T-thanks,” Galo said. Lio could hear the sigh of relief in his voice. 

They straightened, putting a little space between themself and Galo. But before Lio left, they set a hand on Galo’s shoulder, squeezing it harder than necessary. “Galo, was it?”

Galo nodded, frightened eyes flickering toward the hand on his shoulder.

“Well, Galo, I do hope this isn’t your only visit to The Burning Dragon. You ought to come back, spend time among your people, your own kind. It’s important.”

“R-right,” Galo said, pale and flushed all at once. 

Lio offered him one last sliver of a smile before leaving him at the bar.

#

Despite the earlier interruption, addressing the club’s unwelcome guest did nothing to dampen Lio’s appetite. In fact, by the time they returned to their private room and found Meis and Gueira wrapped around each other, they were positively ravenous.

“I see you got on without me,” Lio said, standing beside the bed.

Both men looked spent, sweaty and naked with limbs draped over each other. Meis had cum on his chest that he hadn’t even bothered wiping off. 

They opened their eyes when they heard Lio, grinning drunkenly up at them. 

“Sorry, Boss, just couldn’t wait,” Gueira said. He licked his lips. 

Meis sat up, reaching for Lio’s trousers and tugging them closer by the waistband. “That’s not to say we don’t have some energy to spare now.” 

“Oh?” Lio said. 

Gueira crawled up to join Meis and soon both were crouched on the bed before Lio, who stood at the side. They undid Lio’s belt, tossing it aside, and slid down the pinstripe pants. Then, two pairs of hands, two mouths, two tongues were roving all over Lio. Meis pushed their shirt up to suck at the dimple beside Lio’s hip while Gueira searched lower, nipping at the sensitive skin on the inside of Lio’s thighs. 

Lio stroked their hair. Gueira surged up, wrapping his arms around Lio’s waist, tossing them to the bed. The pair dispensed with the rest of Lio’s clothing swiftly before their mouths returned to suck and nibble at exposed flesh. Gueira was at Lio’s neck now, licking a trail all the way up to Lio’s ear. Meis was still digging his tongue into the divet beside Lio’s hip bones, sucking so hard Lio gasped and arched. 

“Did that guy leave?” Gueira murmured against Lio’s neck.

Lio was clinging to his puffy red and black hair. “Mmm, yeah,” Lio said. 

“Good,” Gueira said. “What an idiot.” 

“Mmm,” Meis agreed from below. 

Lio guided Gueira back, putting a finger against his lips. “No more talking.”

Gueira smirked around the finger. Then he slid down to join Meis and together they started lapping at Lio’s cock, tongues jostling for space. 

Their practiced mouths knew Lio well. Soon, Lio was arching back, gripping at any hair they could reach. Whomever it was they grabbed murmured in delight when Lio pulled on their hair.

Someone had their mouth on the head of Lio’s cock now, their tongue teasing along the slit. The other was licking the sensitive space between cock and thigh, sending bolts and shivers through Lio. 

A finger traced along Lio’s hole, patient circles forming a question busy mouths had no space for. 

“Yeah,” Lio rasped. 

They were ready for it, aching for it, in fact. When that finger pushed in, it ignited the nerves around their rim with a heat to rival the unnatural flames of the Promare. Lio felt trickles of fire tickling along their skin, not actual flames, just the precursors to them, drawn out by the pleasure sparking through their body and lighting up their nerves. 

The finger grew bolder, even as Meis and Gueira’s tongues kept licking up Lio’s cock. One of them rocked that finger in and out of Lio now, getting closer and closer until finally they hit it, that place that made Lio’s whole body buck, that place that caused an actual spark of flame to exhale with Lio’s gasp. 

Their companions did not let up. They weren’t afraid of the fire. They welcomed it, drew out more, worked hands and mouths with a determination to set loose the flames within Lio. 

When they did, it was not flame but cum that burst out, right into someone’s hot, waiting mouth. Whoever it was swallowed it down, lips still around Lio until the last of the orgasm subsided. 

Lio relaxed down, spent and sweating. Soon, their companions were at their sides, one under each arm. Meis and Gueira rested their heads against Lio’s chest, draped their arms over Lio’s torso. Lio kissed each in turn, stroked their hair, sighed contentment into the warm arm fragrant with musk. 

No one would take this place away from them. Least of all some wannabe cop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Lio has a little task to accomplish. They think Galo might just be the man for the job. 
> 
> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/purplebookcover) (18+ please).
> 
> I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lio asks Galo for help with a little task for the club. Galo thinks this is his chance to get to the inner workings of the club and shut it down for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this chapter.

A slap to his shoulder startled Galo awake. 

“Hey,” Aina said. She hopped over the couch where Galo had dozed off, settling beside him.

He blinked the sleep from his eyes. He didn’t even remember nodding off. 

“What’s with you?” Aina said. “You look half-dead. You barely seemed excited for the call we got this morning. That’s not like you at all.”

Galo paused, unable to argue the point. She was right. Usually, nothing got Galo more excited than his work as a firefighter, but staying up late night after night to infiltrate The Burning Dragon Club was starting to take a toll, even on his indefatigable nature. 

Aina lowered her voice to a whisper. “Ignis is starting to notice, man. Get it together.” 

Galo winced. 

“Look, I’m just getting to you before he does,” Aina said. “Consider it a friendly warning.”

“Yeah, thanks...” 

“I know that look, Galo Thymos. You’re not going to stop doing whatever stupid thing you’re doing, are you?”

Galo didn’t look at her, couldn’t look at her. He studied his hands instead, picking at the fabric of his pants. 

She was right.

More right than she even realized.

#

That very night, Galo entered The Burning Dragon Club once again.

It wasn’t his fault, he told himself. The owner, that Lio person, had basically _begged_ him to come back. Clearly, he was worming his way into the club managements’ good graces. That wasn’t an opportunity he could just ignore.

Galo had chosen red slacks and a purple button-down this night, hoping it helped him blend in. But once again as he walked down the steps and into the club proper he felt stares following him to the bar, tickling his back like little birds landing on him. 

He made it to the bar and ordered a whiskey. He didn’t even really like the stuff, but it seemed to be what most other people were drinking. At worst, the taste would wake him up. 

He didn’t realize he was spacing out, warm and sleepy, until Lio sat beside him. 

“Hello, Galo.”

Galo startled. Lio was dressed as they always were – lots of black, neat and professional, but with an edge of danger. Those rolled up sleeves always made Galo think Lio was preparing for a fight and despite their small size, Galo had little doubt they’d win any brawl they ended up in. 

“I’m so glad you came,” Lio said.

“O-oh, really?” 

“Mm,” Lio said. They rested their cheek against a gloved hand, smiling at Galo in a way that made him feel both hotter and colder all at once. Those lavender eyes sent a shiver down Galo’s spine. 

“I need your help,” Lio said. 

“Me?” Galo said. 

“Yes, you.” 

“But why?”

Lio’s smirk widened. The cool flame of those lavender eyes ran unabashed up and down Galo’s body, calmly evaluating him. Finally, Lio settled on his face, but not before licking their lip surreptitiously. “I have a little task to complete today. It’s difficult to procure basic supplies when you run an illegal operation. I need glassware, but I’ve had to go to a new supplier to get it. It’s always good to have a little extra muscle along for such things.”

“Muscle?” 

“Can you speak in anything but questions?”

“Sorry,” Galo said. “I mean, yes, I can. Speak in not-questions, that is.”

“So?” Lio said. “Will you help?”

Galo took a sip of his whiskey, letting it burn down his throat to clear his head. This was just the chance he’d been waiting for, an opportunity to ingratiate himself with the management of the club, see the intricacies of how this place ran so he could take it down. Having so many Burnish grouped in one spot was not only illegal, it was incredibly dangerous. Little wonder they had to go to shady distributors even for something like glassware. If he could help them with the delivery, he stood a chance of getting at the inner workings of the club, not merely shutting its doors but tearing it out at the root.

Still, he hesitated. Lio was being a little too friendly. There was something in their eyes, their smirk, that tied Galo’s stomach in knots. He couldn’t quite name it, but it was as enticing as it was terrifying. He suddenly felt flushed. Burnish couldn’t mess with people’s minds, could they? 

No. Galo shook himself. That was crazy. Whatever this feeling he had about Lio was, surely it was just nerves.

“Yeah,” Galo said. “I’ll help.”

Lio smiled. Galo felt his stomach lurch. 

“Wonderful,” Lio said. “Meet us out back, won’t you?”

#

That’s how Galo Thymos, Promepolis’ number one firefighter, found himself in a van full of Burnish.

This was bad. This was definitely, definitely bad. But Galo was in far too deep at this point. 

He sat wedged between two Burnish, Gueira and Meis, apparently. Lio was up front driving. Why no one was in the passenger seat, Galo couldn’t say, but he felt distinctly _watched_ as the van zipped along. 

With every bump in the road, Galo jostled and jerked, swaying into the men on either side of him. They seemed annoyed, but there was little Galo could do. Even with his arms and legs squeezed in, he was larger than anyone else in the van. And wasn’t that the point? Wasn’t he “the muscle?” 

Though, if Galo had to guess, all three of these Burnish could more than handle themselves. Meis was like a silent shadow. He didn’t even look at Galo and managed to be threatening. Gueira was far less shy, making no secret of his red-eyed glares. 

And Lio. 

Galo shivered just thinking about Lio. They even drove aggressively, speeding down narrow, crowded city streets. Galo had no desire to ever cross Lio, frightened of what he might find if he did.

And all of that didn’t even account for the abilities that made these three Burnish, dangerous outlaws who routinely terrorized the city with unnatural fire. Galo was going to have to play this one very carefully if he was going to make it out alive and get the club shut down in the process. 

The van finally slowed in its wild traverse of the city. Lio pulled to a stop in an alleyway and shut the vehicle off, instructing them all to get out. 

“Let’s go, Muscle,” Gueira said as he slipped out of the van. 

Galo followed, stepping into an alley barely wide enough for the vehicle. At first, Galo didn’t see anyone other than the three Burnish, then a door opened down the alley and a group emerged. They started right toward Lio.

Meis butted Galo with his shoulder as he passed. Galo fell into step with Meis and Gueira, coming to stand protectively beside Lio. Strangely, as the group approaching them came into view, shadows falling over their hard faces, Galo’s role as bodyguard started to feel more real and less like an act. His firefighter’s instincts told him something wasn’t right about this situation.

He surveyed the group encroaching on them. There were only three of them, but these did not look like folks who sold glassware. He saw something bulky under a jacket – whether it was a knife or a gun, Galo could not say, but he didn’t particularly want to find out. 

The leader, a woman in a deep violet suit so dark it was nearly black, stopped a few paces from Lio, folding her arms under her chest. 

“Well,” she said, “you have need of my services?”

“As we discussed,” Lio said. 

“Do you have what I asked for?”

“Of course.”

Lio tilted their head in Meis’ direction. Meis hustled back to the van, returning with a bag Galo assumed was full of cash. 

One of the woman’s henchmen snatched it from Meis and opened it to peer inside. She glanced in his direction and the man nodded.

“Fantastic,” she said.

“So?” Lio said. “What about our side?”

The woman smiled. Without another word, she turned and started to walk away. 

For an instant, Galo was confused. Then more figures appeared in the dark, hulking shadows filling the alleyway. There were even a few on the roof. They were pointing something down at Galo and the Burnish, something that glinted in the darkness.

Gueira hissed a curse, but even before he finished Lio launched into action.

Unnatural purple and pink flames flared in the night. The flash was blinding in the gloom. Before Galo’s vision cleared, someone was tumbling off the roof and hitting the ground with a horrible crunch.

Meis and Gueira were only an instant behind their “Boss,” as they kept calling Lio. Soon, their flames joined Lio’s, knocking aside guns, disarming knives, chasing back a couple of the attackers. 

But they were vastly outnumbered. Despite reacting quickly, they only managed to take out a few of the ruffians; there were plenty left to replace them. And it seemed that many of the attackers were also Burnish themselves.

Suddenly, the alleyway was bright with blue and pink and purple flame, blasts of Burnish fire that streaked back and forth. 

Galo could do little more than put up his arms and back away. Lio, Meis and Gueira were deflecting the many, many flames thrown at them, but they seemed incapable of returning fire in any way. That was slowly creating an opening for the attackers. Galo could see how they were keeping the trio on defense in order to advance and take them down. 

Every firefighter’s instinct in Galo told him he had to put down these flames – on both sides – before they got out of control. Even in the stone and brick alleyway, that much fire _would_ eventually find something it could consume. 

And he had another job to do. He’d said he’d protect Lio tonight and that’s exactly what he meant to do. Act or not, he’d given his word.

He reacted without thinking, diving into the fray, tackling the first ruffian he could reach. He heard a grunt of surprise, but that was all the man got to say before Galo punched him and left him dazed on the ground. 

Galo surged back up, rushing at the next person he could reach. They seemed confused, perhaps by Galo’s lack of flames, perhaps just by the madness required to run face first into a group of armed attackers. 

Either way, it provided Galo with the opening he needed. He beat back a couple more of the ruffians before he realized that Lio and the others were still trying to use their flames to fight. 

Galo turned, even as he grappled with a man. “Idiots,” he shouted, “go! I’ve got this.”

“Fool,” Lio called back, “you can’t beat them all.”

“Hey, I’m the muscle, remember? It’s my job to beat them all. You just get out of here, Boss.”

If Galo didn’t know better, if he wasn’t in the middle of a fist fight where he was massively outnumbered, he might have thought that was surprise on Lio’s face. 

As it was, he only glimpsed Lio for a moment before someone hit him in the head and he stumbled back. 

Galo reapplied himself to the fight, swinging at three guys at once. They all seemed focused on him now and unconcerned with Lio and the rest. That was good, but it also meant there was a strict time limit to how long he could keep this up before they overwhelmed him. 

Galo breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the doors of the van opening. The engine roared, the tires squealed, and suddenly Galo was the last man standing against the alleyway full of bruisers.

He swiped a dribble of blood from under his nose and put up his hands. 

“Alright, guys,” Galo said, “let’s do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is mostly smut ;)
> 
> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/purplebookcover) (18+ please).
> 
> I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lio feels guilty for leaving Galo in that alleyway where the fight broke out. They go to Galo's apartment and the conversation goes ... extremely well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just smut.

The van tires screeched as Lio backed out of the alley and sped away. Meis and Gueira were silent in the backseat, but Lio knew they were looking back, searching for some sign of Galo. 

“Idiot,” Lio hissed. What had he been thinking, jumping in to save them like that? They were Burnish; he wasn’t. He should have run when he had the chance.

Instead, they were the ones running, leaving Galo to his fate. 

“Hey, Boss,” Gueria said. “Should we … should we go back?”

Lio gripped the steering wheel more tightly. Going back would be suicide. They couldn’t even if they wanted to. Did they want to? 

“Boss,” Meis said.

“No,” Lio said. 

Gueira and Meis didn’t refute Lio, but Lio could feel their doubts, their unease. 

“But Boss...” Meis said. 

“No.” Lio jerked the steering wheel, running a red light, turning far sharper than necessary. They heard Meis and Gueira sliding around in the back seat. Neither of them challenged Lio for the rest of the drive, but the questions and doubts hung in the air all the way back to the club. 

It wasn’t until Lio left the van, meaning to stomp away, to lock themself in their private room and ignore the world, that Meis caught them by the wrist. 

Lio stopped, glaring back at Meis. In all their years together, all their years fighting together, surviving together, neither Meis nor Gueira had ever wanted or needed to challenge Lio. But Meis held on stubbornly now and Gueira stood beside him. 

“We shouldn’t have left him,” Gueira said.

“He chose his fate,” Lio said.

“He tried to save us,” Meis said.

“He’s a vigilante.”

“Still,” Gueira said. 

“Still,” Meis agreed.

Lio pulled free, let out a sigh. “I’ll handle it.” They turned, finally slipping away.

#

Galo survived.

It was a rather simple thing to find the hospital records and confirm it. It seemed the commotion – and the fire – had attracted some attention, even in that part of the city and at that time of night. When the authorities arrived, Galo was beaten up pretty good, but far from dead. Missing tooth. Bruising and abrasions. But apparently the idiot could hold his own in a fight because there was nothing worse in the hospital records. They released him after a day. 

Lio waited an extra day before going to Galo’s apartment. 

It was on the second floor of a two-story building, a squat little complex with green doors and a front office where someone smoked while reading the newspaper. Rather uninspiring, all things considered. But Lio wasn’t here to judge the decor. They raised a hand, pausing before working up the nerve to actually knock. 

They didn’t get an answer. 

Lio tried again, knocking harder this time, and heard shuffling within the apartment. Galo opened the door, reeling back the moment he did. 

“Lio?”

“May I come in?”

Galo looked around as though he expected to see Meis and Gueira at Lio’s heels. “Uh, sure,” he said. He backed up, making room for Lio to step inside a cramped apartment. The doorway was cluttered with shoes and coats, one of which was a huge orange firefighter’s jacket. 

Lio kicked off their shoes. Galo led the way down a little hallway that opened into a living room. Pizza boxes sat stacked on the floor. The couch had seen better days. The bookshelf held more unopened mail than actual books. 

Galo settled on the couch, sitting in a way that made it clear his wounds were still healing. 

Lio clenched their teeth to bite back a grimace. They took the other end of the couch, but the furniture was so small it hardly seemed made for two. Lio had to sit awkwardly close to Galo, close enough to see the yellowing around his black eye. 

“How’d you know where I live?” Galo said. 

“I knew from the day you walked into my club,” Lio said. “Did you really believe you had us fooled?”

Galo laughed, scratching behind his head. The motion brought his shirt up enough to show a peak of skin at his waist. Even that was discolored by bruising. 

“Guess I wasn’t much of a spy,” Galo said.

Lio forced their gaze back up. “No. You weren’t.” They sighed. “But you weren’t a bad bodyguard.”

“Heh, thanks, I guess.”

Galo was looking at the floor now instead of at Lio. This wasn’t how this was supposed to go. _Just get it over with._

“I … I am here to apologize,” Lio said. 

Galo’s eyes snapped back up. “Huh?”

“Did I--” Lio took a breath. “I mean, I … I’m sorry. I’m sorry we left you, I left you.”

Galo broke into a grin. “Hey, it’s no problem. That’s my job, right, Boss?”

Something about hearing Galo call them “boss” sent a flutter through Lio’s chest, a flutter they chose to ignore for the moment. 

“No,” Lio said. “It isn’t your job. We knew who you were. Galo Thymos. A firefighter. Not a bodyguard. And certainly not a Burnish. You shouldn’t have ever been in that alley in the first place.”

“I said I’d be your body guard, so I--”

“No,” Lio snapped. “You were never meant to be there. We know your goal is to get us shut down. We aren’t friends, Galo Thymos. We’re enemies. You never should have protected us.”

Galo paused, seeming to process that. “Well, that’s true, I guess. But if I say I’ll do a job, I gotta do the job, right? And you were in trouble. So it just seemed right.”

Galo shrugged and Lio struggled to keep their mouth from hanging open. Was this guy a complete moron? And if he was, why was Lio putting so much effort into talking to him? This was the person who thought he’d bring down Lio’s whole establishment, and probably get a few Burnish caught or killed in the process.

“Why do you keep coming to my club?” Lio said.

Galo flushed. It made his face oddly pretty, Lio thought. “Well, I thought it might be dangerous. Burnish all gathering like that in secret.” 

“It is dangerous,” Lio said. “For you.”

“I guess. But, you know, I just wanted to do the right thing.” 

Lio leaned forward on the tiny couch. “In that case, you should have let me and my men die in that alley. Wouldn’t that have accomplished your goal? No me, no club.”

Galo paused. Lio could almost hear his brain churning. Had the dolt seriously not even considered that? 

“Yeah, huh, I guess that’s a good point,” Galo said.

Lio’s frustration boiled over. They grabbed Galo by the front of his shirt, yanked him close. “What’s wrong with you? Are you trying to bring me down or not?”

From so close, Lio could see Galo’s throat bobbing as he swallowed. “I wanted to at first. But when I met you...” His voice was hushed, as though he was divulging a secret not just to Lio, but also to himself. 

Lio froze, still grasping Galo’s shirt. Their heart stuttered a warning in their chest, but they couldn’t seem to shove down the feeling swirling in their gut. They’d just been playing when they’d flirted with Galo the other night. Messing with him. Trying to throw him off. But apparently Galo still didn’t realize that. 

“I … kinda like you,” Galo said.

If Lio wasn’t sitting they might have fallen over. Instead, they jerked to their feet, standing over Galo, gaping down at this impossible moron. “What?”

Galo just shrugged. “It’s true that I went to your club because I hoped to shut it down. I thought it was the right thing to do. They say Burnish are dangerous, that if you gather together something is bound to burn. But...”

“But?”

Galo looked up at Lio. His face was so earnest, so open, so devoid of any kind of artifice. In Lio’s line of work, that wasn’t just rare, it was unheard of. 

Some horrible instinct within Lio urged them to take advantage of this. It wouldn’t even be difficult. They could manipulate Galo with a touch, ensure his meddling ended. _And you want him,_ some traitor in their mind added. 

Lio shoved that thought aside, but even so they stepped closer, standing so near Galo he had to crane his neck to look up. Lio set a gloved hand on Galo’s shoulder and felt Galo shiver under their touch. 

Lio ran a finger along Galo’s shoulder, up the side of his neck, along his jaw until it rested under his chin. “Do you think I’m dangerous?”

Galo swallowed. His voice emerged wispy. “Yeah.” But his hand moved to Lio’s thigh, crept upward to rest on their hip. 

“You like it,” Lio said. “You’re a firefighter. You’re attracted to danger.”

That hand on Lio’s hip tugged. Lio was nearly pressed against Galo now. 

“Yeah,” Galo said. 

With that, Lio got their hand in Galo’s hair, forcing his head back so they could lean down and kiss him. Galo moaned into Lio’s mouth, pulling Lio nearer. 

Lio crawled into Galo’s lap, standing up on their knees on the couch. Galo’s hands moved to Lio’s ass, squeezing. 

They broke apart, gasping, but their hands never stopped roaming. Galo moved as frantically as Lio, both of them grabbing at anything they could reach. Galo’s hand slipped up under Lio’s shirt, running over bare skin. Lio pulled on Galo’s hair as they kissed up Galo’s neck and tugged his earlobe in their teeth. 

Galo flipped them over, placing himself beneath Lio on the couch. Lio smirked. So eager to submit, to have Lio lead him. How had he ever imagined he’d take down the club?

Lio sat up on Galo. They could feel Galo getting hard right under their ass, but they moved slowly as they unbuttoned their vest, watching Galo the entire way. Galo’s mouth hung open. Lio could hear him panting, could see a flush rising up his neck and into his face. 

Galo reached for Lio, but Lio swatted his hands away. “Wait.” They took their time tossing their vest aside, then started on their shirt. Galo looked like he might start drooling. His eyes never left Lio’s gloved fingers as they finally got the shirt undone and shrugged out of it.

That, apparently, was too much for Galo. He grabbed Lio, pulled them down, smashed their mouths together. Galo’s hands roamed over Lio’s bare back as his tongue invaded Lio’s mouth. Lio allowed it, drinking down Galo’s little moans. 

Galo’s hands reached Lio’s ass and Lio rolled against them. They started swaying atop Galo, pressing their ass against Galo’s hands, rubbing their hardening cock against Galo’s erection. 

Galo lost Lio’s mouth, head tilting back. Lio pressed up, pushing against Galo’s shoulders to leverage back against his hands. 

It was just dry humping, just desperate, feckless friction – they both still had most of their clothes on – but Galo had his eyes squeezed shut as he gasped and writhed. Lio had to gnaw on their lip to hold back the sounds building in their throat. 

Apparently, it wasn’t enough for Galo. He grabbed Lio by the hips, pressed them against him. Galo’s eyes were glazed when he opened them. “Please,” he whined. 

Lio climbed off Galo, standing, commanding despite their obvious arousal. “Get up and take your clothes off.”

Galo scrambled to obey, his shirt and pants flying across the room. Galo fumbled with his undergarments, but now Lio could see the bruises peppering his torso, black and purple and yellow. They were so numerous, like hideous polka dots. 

“Turn around,” Lio said. 

Galo did, but it didn’t help much. There were just as many bruises on his back.

Lio shoved the thought aside. They ran a hand lightly over Galo’s back, encouraging him to kneel on the couch. Mercy, even his ass was muscular, firm and tight. Lio lingered on it a moment and heard Galo draw in a breath. 

That sound had Lio straining against their pants. They freed themself, taking their own cock in hand for a moment, stoking it as they looked at the toned, naked, willing body before them. All that firefighter training had gone to good use. Damn good use. 

Lio licked the leather of one glove, then ran that hand down Galo’s ass and in between his thighs. They trailed along the inside of his thighs before finally reaching around, taking his cock in soft leather and giving it a slow pump. 

Galo groaned. When Lio withdrew, their glove had a bead of wetness on it. They smeared the pre-cum along Galo’s thigh. It wasn’t going to be enough though. 

Lio dropped down, licking up Galo’s thighs, tongue trailing up to the sensitive skin near his sac. Galo trembled in Lio’s hold as they continued working. It was delicious, the way he quivered. Lio wondered idly how far they could push before Galo came utterly undone. 

They stood back up, determined to find out. 

Lio angled their cock between Galo’s thighs. They started to rock and Galo closed their legs around Lio, increasing the friction. Lio held Galo’s hips as they thrust between his thighs, their cock rubbing against Galo’s as they both moved. 

Galo kept trying to squeeze tighter, as though he couldn’t possibly get Lio close enough. He swayed back against Lio. Their bodies slapped together, heat building in the places where skin met skin with a rhythmic clap. 

The couch groaned. The strong idiot was going to break his own furniture if Lio pushed much further. Lio dug gloved fingers deeper into Galo’s hips, pounding harder against him. 

“H-hot,” Galo gasped. “It’s so … so hot.”

It was. Almost like fire. Almost like when Lio called on the unnatural fire they could summon at will. 

It was a tempting prospect, one Lio had entertained plenty of times with other Burnish. But with a non-Burnish? 

Galo reached back, grabbing his own cock, incidentally brushing Lio’s as well. 

Lio let the fire come then, let it ripple through them. It was a different kind of heat than mere lust, wild, independent. It settled in Lio’s hands and he moved one from Galo’s hip to his cock. Now they stroked together, Lio’s palm tingling with Burnish fire. 

Galo jerked at the first touch of unnatural heat. Lio paused, but Galo followed that jump with a shivering moan. 

“M-more,” Galo said. “More of that.”

Lio resumed stroking, letting the heat in their hand build, pushing the flames to coalesce in their palm. At the same time, they kept fucking between Galo’s thick, strong thighs, rutting against the resistance. Galo clenched around them, bringing the pressure to a boiling point. Lio clung tighter, squeezing Galo’s cock in their hand, as the sensation barreled into them with such force they had to hold onto Galo to stay on their feet. 

Lio wasn’t sure whose wetness they felt first. They knew the cock in their hand twitched, but then they were consumed by the thunder rolling out of them. The fire in their hand extinguished with a final flare. It seemed to leave their body in the same rush that sent their spend sputtering out onto Galo’s stomach, as well as his unfortunate couch. 

Lio held still a moment, panting against Galo’s back. Sweat and cum lay slick between them in the places where their bodies still met. Lio released their hand slowly. They felt unsteady on their feet when they finally eased away.

Galo folded onto his couch, lying limp over the mess they’d made on it. 

Lio turned away, cleaned off their glove. As they gathered their clothes, they tried not to think too hard about the madness that had just come over them. It had all happened so quickly, so frantically. Lio hadn’t come here to fuck the man, merely to apologize. They never lost control like this. Never. 

Yet here they were, sticky and sweaty, trying to put themself back together. 

They managed to get their shirt and vest on, though it took two tries to button the vest properly. It would have to be good enough. They couldn’t linger here. They started for the door.

“Hey.”

Lio turned. Galo was still naked. 

“You aren’t gonna stay?” 

Lio felt a pang at that. He couldn’t seriously be that pathetic. “No,” they said.

“Oh.”

“I … I’m sorry,” Lio said. 

Galo broke into a big, sloppy grin. “Well, I think ya kinda made it up to me.” 

“Right.” 

This wasn’t how this was meant to go. Lio turned back toward the door before things could slip further out of their control. 

“I’ll be going then,” they said, hurrying out of the apartment with whatever dignity they still had intact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/purplebookcover) (18+ please).
> 
> I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galo has some feels. Sigh. So he goes to the club to see Lio.

The machine around Galo groaned and whirred. He gripped the handles of his mech, bracing. The whine of the launcher deepened, trembling through the machinery, the mech, Galo himself.

It released with a bang. Galo rocketed out of the launcher and into the air. He struck the window of the burning office tower, glass shattering around him as he skidded across carpeted flooring and crashed through cubicles. 

He didn’t stop until he hit the wall, his mech creaking around him. Galo shook himself before he got the thing upright. 

Fire raged around him. The building was already consumed by flames by the time Burning Rescue arrived. Smoke boiled in the hall, suffocating even within Galo’s mech. He slammed at the buttons, trying to activate the filters meant to keep him breathing fresh air. Galo pressed more frantically. Why weren’t they activating? Why was he still sucking down smoke? 

He abandoned the filters and stumbled around the burning office building, but it was already impossible to figure out which direction he’d entered from.

“Galo,” Aina shouted in his ear. “Galo, what are you doing?”

He responded in coughs. 

“Galo, what’s going on in there?” Ignis this time, his voice gravelly with concern. 

“Damn it, I’m trying,” Galo said. 

“We can’t see you,” Ignis said. “There’s nothing but smoke. You need to get out.”

“I haven’t--” Coughing interrupted Galo as he stumbled on. “I haven’t found the source.”

“Forget the source,” Aina said. “You’re gonna get trapped.”

“I’m not picking up your GPS,” Lucia said. “This is stupid, Galo, even for you.”

“I’m--” He meant to say “Promepolis’ number one fire fighter,” but all that came out was hacking noises. 

“Evacuate,” Ignis shouted. “Now.”

Galo tried, he really did, but he couldn’t breathe, much less see. The mech dropped to one knee. Galo’s vision swam, darkening at the edges. It was really happening. He was failing. He wasn’t going to make it.

And the worst part of all: Even as consciousness faded, he found himself thinking of Lio. 

Lio, with those bright Burnish eyes. Lio, smirking at him at the bar. Lio, whispering in his ear, pressing against him, their hand reaching around to grab his--

Galo was yanked to his feet. 

“Not today,” Varys said. 

He dragged Galo’s mech through the building, back out the broken glass of the window. Then they were free falling, tumbling toward the streets below. Varys turned in the air, shooting a grappling hook back into the building. 

They stopped with a jerk that nearly tore Galo from Varys’ grasp.

“I got him,” Varys said. “Remi, get out.”

“Roger,” Remi said. “The building’s a loss. It’s too far gone.”

“We were late,” Ignis said. “And sloppy.”

Galo cringed. Even with his head still light, still swirling from the lack of oxygen, he knew that last bit was directed at him. 

And Ignis was right. He had been late and sloppy. And distracted. Just as distracted as he’d been every day since Lio showed up at his apartment. 

Galo said nothing when they got to the ground, when they helped him out of his mech, when they laid him down in the back of the truck and gave him oxygen while limping back to the fire house. 

Other crews arrived to keep the blaze contained, to do the work of “minimizing the damage.” It would still be extensive. Even in his state, Galo knew that. Burning Rescue was supposed to be the front line, the people who prevented worst case scenarios. 

They’d failed.

Galo had failed.

The rest of the crew didn’t say it, but Galo was sure they knew it. They didn’t say it during the drive back. They didn’t even say it while Galo recovered. It wasn’t until he was leaving that Aina finally corned him among the lockers.

“What was that?” She had her arms folded under her chest. 

“What was what?”

Aina rolled her eyes, not even bothering to entertain Galo’s denial. “What is it? Are you secretly sick?” She looked him up and down. “No, I doubt it. And you don’t seem sad. So then...” She gasped. “Secret lover!” 

He instantly flushed. Galo turned away, rummaging through his locker for his bag. By the time he yanked it free, Aina was there, slamming the locker shut, grinning at Galo like a cat. 

“Secret lover,” she said. “Secret lover.”

Galo started to walk away while she chanted. He still felt woozy from the smoke. It made it difficult to escape her as she rushed around him, blocking his exit. 

“Who is it?” Aina said.

Galo grit his teeth but he could feel his face burning hotter than that building he’d failed to save today. “No one.”

“That’s a lie, Galo Thymos, and we both know it. Tell me. Who is it? Is it someone here?”

“No!” he said. “O-of course not.”

“Then who? Where? I thought you did nothing but eat, sleep and fight fires.”

“I … do other stuff.”

Aina stomped closer, her nose nearly pressed against his. She narrowed her eyes. “Out with it.”

He swallowed. For a moment, he thought about telling her, about blurting out the whole sordid tale. The underground Burnish bar. The attempt to infiltrate and take it down. The fight in the alley. And Lio. Lio. Always Lio, burning in his thoughts no matter how hard Galo tried to extinguish the memories. 

He couldn’t say any of that. Not here. Not in the damn fire house. 

He shouldered past Aina, who cried out in protest as he pushed past and made for the exit. 

“Galo Thymos, don’t you dare,” she called. But Galo was already gone.

#

Galo stayed away for two days.

He stayed away from Burning Rescue. And, more importantly, he stayed away from Lio’s club.

But on the third day he went back, padding down the steps to the Burning Dragon. 

He didn’t even make it to the bar before Gueira and Meis intercepted him. 

“What are you doing back here?” Gueira said. Meis merely watched. Somehow that was more threatening.

“I just--”

“You know we know, right?” Gueira said. “You know you’re not fooling anyone? You never did. We’ve known the whole time, Mr. Vigilante.” 

“Yeah,” Galo said, “I know. I just wanted...”

Gueira looked like he was going to snarl more, but Meis set a hand on his arm, pausing him. 

“Lio?” Meis said. 

Galo’s cheeks heated, but he kept his gaze on the Burnish before him as he nodded. They shared a look, but before they could declare Galo’s fate, gloved hands gripped their shoulders. 

Lio squeezed Meis and Gueira’s shoulders, nudging the pair apart. They stepped forward, right up to Galo. 

Galo couldn’t help eyeing Lio’s leather gloves with greed as their fiery Burnish eyes evaluated him. 

“Well,” Lio said.

“H-hey,” Galo said.

“What are you doing here?” Lio said.

Galo’s heart sank into his feet. He knew Lio was cold, a criminal, a Burnish hiding from the authorities. Even so, after the other night, some part of him had hoped Lio might greet him more warmly, might even be glad to see him. 

Galo swallowed. Lio might be good at all this sneaky stuff, but Galo wasn’t. He didn’t know what to say except the truth:

“I came to see you.”

Apparently, a life spent in secret didn’t prepare Lio for honesty. Their cheeks flushed, just for a moment, but Galo saw it, felt his chest flutter with anxious butterfly wings. 

“Why?” Lio said, just as hard and cold as before. “Are you still here on your little crusade for justice?”

“No,” Galo said. 

“Then what?” 

“I’m here to see you,” he said again.

Galo flushed to his ears. Lio’s eyes widened, their jaw jerking like they were grinding their teeth. 

Galo took a faltering step closer to Lio. The rest of the club fell away into a blur, the voices and music around them blending into a hush of static. Galo feared Lio might run, but they stood their ground, facing Galo, violet eyes burning into him. They didn’t react, not even a little. Lio stood still as stone, eerily unresponsive. 

He pushed. He had to push. He couldn’t just leave this moment hanging. 

His heart leapt up into his throat. Galo felt the words rushing toward his tongue, an unstoppable torrent. He had to release them before they poured out of him unbidden. 

“Lio, I--”

That’s when the door exploded off its hinges.

#

Galo had a moment to be confused. Then everything happened at once.

The door flew past, striking a table. Patrons leapt up. Shouts erupted. Police in blue stormed the club, overturning chairs, pointing guns and billy clubs at everyone in sight, blocking the doors. 

The stillness that followed was thicker than the choking smoke of a fire. A man stepped between the police with their cocked weapons, a large man dressed all in white. 

Captain Kray Foresight of the Promepolis Police smiled as he faced Galo, Lio, Gueira and Meis. 

“Hello, Burnish,” Kray said.

Galo trembled as Kray’s eyes swept over him. 

“You,” Kray said, “aren’t you Burning Rescue?” 

“Y-yes, sir,” Galo said.

Kray’s smile twisted into a frown. “A shame.” 

A shame? What did that mean? Galo quivered as he contemplated the possibilities. Kray and his police force did not look like they were here for a friendly chat. Their guns were cocked and pointed at Galo and the others. They covered their faces with masks and wore full riot gear, as though the unarmed and unarmored patrons of the Burning Dragon Club posed any true threat to them.

A chill seeped through Galo.

He’d done this. He wasn’t sure how, but he was sure this was his fault. The police must have followed him. They knew Burning Rescue, knew Galo and Ignis and all the rest. Had they known the whole time? Had they followed Galo’s little vigilante escapade, hoping it would lead them here? 

But if all that was true, why did Lio look so supremely confident?

Lio looked so unruffled, in fact, that Galo relaxed, just a touch, despite the guns pointed at him and the others. Lio stepped forward. Just as they passed, Galo heard a muttered, “Get back.”

He did. The command in that whisper was impossible to miss. Galo hurried back, standing with Meis and Gueira.

A breath of space surrounded Lio and Kray, who faced each other at the heart of the storm. Kray towered over Lio, yet it was Lio who seemed cool and in control. Their posture was easy, hands and shoulders relaxed whereas Kray’s were knotted with tension. 

Still, Kray’s voice was soft when he spoke. “Lio Fotia.”

At the mere mention of that infamous name, the police trained their guns on Lio. They were several paces behind Kray, but that wouldn’t matter if any of them fired. Not even Burnish could dodge bullets at that kind of range.

“I’ve caught you, Lio,” Kray said. “At last, I’ve trapped you. And that idiot led me right through your door.” 

Kray jabbed a finger at Galo. Galo felt it like a knife to the chest. Was it true? Was this really his fault? He looked to Lio, but he could only see their back now. They seemed relaxed still, casual, as though none of this bothered them in the slightest. 

“You thought you could gather Burnish?” Kray said. “And in a speakeasy, no less? You really did hope to flaunt all of Promepolis’ laws all at once, didn’t you?” 

Lio made a sound. Galo would have called it a laugh, if the circumstances weren’t so dire.

“What are you smiling about?” Kray said.

Lio simply held up a hand and snapped.

Meis and Gueira sprang to action, dashing in opposite directions. In an instant, a ring of fire encircled Lio and Kray. Galo, Meis, Gueira, the cops – they all had to stand outside those unnatural pink and purple flames now raging inside the club, helpless to do anything but watch. 

Kray glanced at the fire, but Lio never took their eyes off Kray. Lio balled their hands into fists, fists now glowing with Burnish flames. 

“Well, Kray,” they said, “you found me. What are you going to do?”

Kray bared his teeth in a snarl, glaring at Lio. His fists bunched, shoulders hunching. Galo tensed. Kray was massive, even compared to Galo. He loomed over Lio, who seemed utterly unbothered by the disparity. Still, Galo felt his gut tighten. He wanted to leap in there, to jump through the flames and stand beside Lio. But he couldn’t have done that even if they were normal flames – with Burnish fire, he’d be cooked in an instant. 

Galo was forced to stand back with Gueira and Meis and watch the fight unfold.

It started with a crash. A flare of fire sparked up when Lio’s fist met Kray’s. Neither fighter seemed to get any advantage from the strike. They dashed apart, only to slam back together, fists meeting with bursts of fire.

Galo was sure it was Lio’s fire at first. But as they kept punching at each other he soon realized that couldn’t be the case. There was too much of it. It flared up in opposite directions. There had to be a second source. But... that meant...

Galo gaped as the fight went on. He could see the first trickles of Burnish fire winding up Kray’s arm. It didn’t burn him though, didn’t even sear his clothing. And why would it – it was _his_ Burnish fire. 

His Burnish fire...

Galo’s mind whirled. The whole fight seemed to tilt, to skew. It was impossible, but there it was, right before him. Even as Lio’s punch struck Kray’s arm, Lio had to leap back to avoid a fist full of Burnish flames. 

Some of the cops had lowered their guns. A murmur of confused chatter hummed under the roar of Burnish fire. Meis and Gueira lowered the flames penning in Kray and Lio, affording everyone a better view of what was clearly a fight between two Burnish.

Their fists met with a roar. Flame leapt at the ceiling of the club. Lio swept a leg out, catching Kray in the side. Kray stumbled, but recovered quickly, managing to send a glancing punch off Lio’s shoulder. It had enough power behind it to force Lio to retreat a couple steps, holding their shoulder. 

Kray smirked. “You’re getting sloppy, Lio Fotia.” 

“Am I?” Lio said. 

Kray blinked, seeming to notice the lowered flames at last. He spun around, taking in the grins on Meis and Gueira’s faces, the shocked patrons still huddled at the far end of the club, the confused looks on the faces of his own police force. 

“They’ve seen through your lies,” Lio said. “You showed them the truth yourself.” 

“No,” Kray said. “It was them. It was that Burnish.”

“Was it?” Lio said. 

They launched back at Kray, streaking toward him with flames propelling them forward. When they crashed into Kray, he could do little but put his arms up and absorb the impact. Lio just kept hitting, lashing out with fists and feet, striking at anything they could reach.

Kray kept his composure at first, blocking what he could, absorbing what he couldn’t. But Lio was throwing Burnish fire into every strike. Kray’s uniform bore singes. The impacts of every hit clapped like thunder. Kray wobbled back a step, struggling to defend himself. 

Finally, he gave in.

The next time Lio tried to hit him, Kray threw up a shield of Burnish flames. The purple and blue and pink was unmistakable. Lio’s own fire barreled into it and exploded out, repelled. 

It didn’t matter. The damage had been done. 

Lio backed away, breathing hard, bruised and beaten, but grinning for all that. It was clear to Galo why.

Behind Kray, most of the cops had lowered their guns and billy clubs. Their murmurs turned to open questions, their confusion loud in the hushed club. 

Kray spun to face them. “It was them. It wasn’t me.” 

His accusations did little to sway the police arrayed before him. 

“It wasn’t me,” Kray insisted again. He went on pleading, voice rising in his desperation.

Meis nudged Galo on the shoulder. “Come on.”

Galo’s mouth was still hanging open as he slipped away with Meis. As quietly as they could, they started shuffling patrons out a back door of the club, a narrow exit down a hall. Gueira and Meis urged the Burnish to get out while the police were distracted still arguing with Kray. 

Galo helped where he could, but glanced over his shoulder all the while. Lio was still there, stepping back slowly but far too close to the cops and Kray for Galo’s comfort. Meanwhile, the police were starting to grab at Kray, who fought their hold.

“You idiots,” Kray shouted. “I’m your commander. I’m your chief. How dare you--”

His protestations were cut off by stern voices ordering him to stop resisting, to come quietly so they wouldn’t have to use force. A ludicrous statement coming from people who’d stormed a bar with guns already drawn, but Kray didn’t seem to appreciate the irony as he lashed out at the officers trying to drag him away. 

“Hey.” 

Galo nearly jumped out of his skin when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Lio was looking up at him, violet eyes as sharp as the smile pulling one side of their mouth. 

“Time to go,” Lio said. 

Galo nodded, numb, and let Lio pull him along. 

Gueira and Meis were waiting at the exit, waving for Galo and Lio to hurry up. They escaped into an alley behind the club. The cool night air was a shock after all the heat and fire and tension. 

Lio kept pulling Galo along when they exited the club and ran down the street. Kept pulling even when they turned the corner and got into the van Galo remembered from before.

Other cars and vans sped away as Meis got the van moving. They were scattering, disappearing into the night in a dozen different directions. All the Burnish who’d been in the club were already dispersed throughout the city. 

“What’s gonna happen to them?” Galo said as they drove through the city. He was in the backseat beside Lio, who patted Galo on the thigh.

“We’ll be fine,” Lio said. 

Gueira turned around in the passenger seat to grin at Galo. “We’ll move. Don’t worry, big guy. We always have. We always will.” 

“But they all ran away,” Galo said.

“Yes,” Lio said. “Every patron of that club knew they might someday have to flee. It is never not in the back of our minds.”

“But that’s … so unfair,” Galo said. 

Lio’s smile was softer now. They seemed to consider Galo for a moment before responding. “It is. But that’s why we fight.” 

“I … I want to help you,” Galo said. “I mean, if you’ll let me. I know this was all my fault but … but if I can make up for it.”

Gueira laughed. Meis snorted. Lio just went on smiling.

“We know,” Lio said. “Why do you think we brought you with us? You’ve been helping us for quite a while, in fact.”

“For a while...” Galo’s mind churned. How could he have been helping them? He’d led Kray and the police right to them! Did that mean... 

“You used me,” Galo said. “You wanted them to find you.”

Lio’s expression sobered. “They’d been getting close for a while before you showed up. Did you really think you could find us but Kray couldn’t? He just needed the last piece of the puzzle and you handed it right to him.”

Galo gasped. “I-I’m so sorry. I didn’t-I didn’t know.”

“We know,” Lio said. “That’s why we let you keep coming back. We closed the trap on ourselves and therefore controlled it. We knew the whole time.” 

Galo’s mouth hung open as he worked through all this. “You closed the trap yourself ... to control it...”

Lio patted his thigh again. “I’m sorry that we had to use you like this. It was the only way to ensure our people weren’t hurt.” 

“But what will you do?” Galo said. “The club is ruined.”

“Rebuild it,” Lio said. “We always do. Do you really think that’s the first time they’ve found us?”

“I never really thought about it.” 

Lio smirked. “Well, we’ve survived all this time. We’ll survive again. And this time, I suspect we won’t have to worry about Kray.”

Galo blinked. It was all so much to consider. They’d known the whole time. They’d let Galo infiltrate their club in order to lure in Kray and expose him. How had they even known about Kray in the first place? How many times had Lio and the others rebuilt their club from the ashes? 

“You used me,” Galo said, “to get Kray. To stop him from chasing you.”

“That’s right,” Lio said. “I’m sorry we had to do that, but it worked.”

A lopsided grin spilled across Galo’s face. “You used me.” He turned to Lio, who looked nervous and apologetic. “Does that mean … you like me?” 

Lio blinked. Gueira and Meis both laughed in the front seat, their mirth loud in the van. 

“W-what?” Lio said.

“You kept me around,” Galo said. “You thought I could help you. So you must like me, right?” 

Shock made Lio’s eyes wide. They recovered after a moment, their surprise melting into a wry grin. 

Lio grabbed Galo by the front of his shirt, yanking him to their lips for a kiss that would have knocked Galo off his feet if he wasn’t already sitting. 

“Yes, idiot,” Lio said, “I like you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! Thanks for hanging around for my dumb little mobster story. 
> 
> [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305585) is the promised _very loose_ epilogue that is just a four-person orgy.
> 
> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/purplebookcover) (18+ please).
> 
> I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!


End file.
